


Westeros Reformed

by Marjams



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjams/pseuds/Marjams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red wedding never happened, but Arya still went to Braavos. She met Daenerys and they fell in love. Now they have returned to Westeros and are planning to take the throne. How will they manage and what happens afterwards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> The world and characters belong to George R. R. Martin andd HBO.

Daenerys was taking deep breaths as she finally hopped of the ship. She was back in Westeros. Though she had actually never been here before, this was what she counted home. She looked to her right and saw Arya there. In the year they had spent together she had bloomed and was the most beautiful person Daenerys knew. Not in the way she had heard Arya's sister Sansa be described, but more in a cute yet fierce way. She could tell the brunette was excited to be back home.

When Arya first left, it was because The Hound had told her everyone left of her family had been slaughtered by Roose Bolton. Turned out that it had been a lie to convince the Stark girl to stay with him, as he had gotten very fond of her. When Arya found out from Daenerys it had all been a lie, she had almost gotten right back on a ship to Westeros. Luckily for her, Arya had already started growing feelings for her, so she decided to stay.

Arya had proven to be a fierce fighter and had quickly become her most trusted battle strategist. Though Arya being herself never enjoyed siting behind a table drawing up maps, so she had also taken up training the free men who wanted to fight on Danys behalf. To put it simply, Arya was a respected and feared member of her court and almost as powerful as the Mother of Dragons herself. Daenerys didn't complain though. She was thrilled in fact that Arya had taken to her new position so naturally.

They had sailed from Slaver's Bay through the Summer Sea and we're currently in Dragonstone, the ancestral seat of House Targaryen and birthplace of Daenerys Storborn. It had been easy to take over, reminding Daenerys very much of the ancient Targaryens coming from Essos with their army, just like Daenerys was. They had headed there in order to regroup close enough to Kings Landing but far enough to be safe. Her army was so huge, it would take close to a week for all the ships to arrive. And when they did, then they were going to fight.


	2. It's time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer

"We're finally here", Arya exclaimed, smiling broadly in Daenerys' direction. They had made it. It had been nearly a year of planning and preparing, but the time had finally come for Daenerys to sit on the throne. A lot had happened in the year she was gone. Joffrey and Tywin Lannister were dead. The Stark army was slowly approaching kings landing, but had been staying at the Towers for nearly the whole time she was gone. Sansa had been returned to her family by Petyr Baelish, who was held prisoner at the twins. Tyrion had taken refuge with his wife's family after murdering his father, but according to rumors was actually rotting in a cell in the Eyrie.

"Ok! Unload the ship and find a place to sleep! We continue at sunrise!" Arya yelled, used to people following her orders without question. Then she turned to Daenerys and placed a kiss on her cheek. They looked into each other's eyes, the exhaustion and stress for once being over colored with pride.

"So we wait here until the rest arrive and then we march for Kings Landing?"

"Yes. And then I finally get to cross the rest of the people of my list" Arya answered, eyes gleaming with the image of getting to drive a knife through Cerseis cold heart.

"Yes honey, we will finally get our revenge!"

...

Daenerys was laying on the grass in front of the keep, watching her dragons fly through the skies. They had gotten over their difficulties and we're now fully obedient and loyal to her once again. They had grown even bigger and we're big enough to ride now. She had gone flying before, but she still wasn't used to it. It was the best feeling in the world. One felt weightless and like one could conquer the whole world, which with three dragons was actually quiet possible.

Daenerys had thought long and hard about this, and she was certain. She didn't want to just burn everything and everyone to a crisp. The dragon were there for backup and protection, but she meant to take the throne with man power and loyalty. Not cruelty like her ancestors had, just burning anyone who dared to oppose them.

Arya approached her, embracing her and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's time"


	3. Valar Morghulis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally updating this again... It's been a while and I just haven't gotten around to it. I have a total of 10 chapters for this. It's a very old story that I wrote a long time ago and aren't too happy with, but since it's already written and I feel like this fandom needs more posts, I'm just going to put this out there. Please tell me what you think, who knows, it might even inspire me to start writing again...
> 
> Also none of the characters, places, terms etc. obliviously belong to me.

"BROOM BROOM!"

The horns sounded in the distance, telling Arya it was time. She finished putting on her armor and walked out of the tent, into the crisp air. They had stayed at Dragonstone for two weeks and since then started marching toward Kingslanding. They were camped outside the city gates. They had been there for a day now. Arya found it strange, that the Lannisters were allowing them to just sit there and make everything ready. Now they were fully rested and had everything planned out. They sent an emissary out to the city gates. With a loud voice he boomed:

" This is Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Mereen, rightfull Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and ruler of The Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons. She demands you open your gates and give her the throne, which is hers by birthright. If you do this, she will spear you your lifes. Fail, and she shall rain fire over your lands until there is nothing left", he announced. Then he turned on his heel and rode back to camp. Before he reached the tents though, he was shot. On the arrow there were the words 'die Targaryen' carved into the stem. The meaning was clear.

Arya drew her sword Needle and screamed: "Valar Morghulis!" All men must die. And then they charged. The golden cloaks saw barely few hundred Dorthdraki, and the camp was left empty. They began to laugh at the pathetic attack force. For they did not know, that the whole of the unsullied was to attack them through Blackwater Bay and the second sons had ridden ahead and we're now inside the citadel, ready to attack. Arya's masterplan.

Though only few, the Dorthdraki were vicious on the open field and took out over 200 men, as the Lannisters had underestimated them. Quickly more men started to pour through the gate and at that moment Drogon roared and breathed fire. A sign for the Unsullied and the Second Sons: it was time. The Dorthdraki rallied and the Sons began to work their way out of the city. While the two armies met and melded into one, Blackwater Bay was getting packed with ships. The Unsullied docked and we're met with not even a thousand soldiers. The Lannister army was surrounded on all sides. They were pushed closer and closer toward the castle, and within hours they were inside the walls of Kings Landing. Gore and bodies were left behind, but none were stepped on, for Daenerys had made it very clear what kind of army she wanted.

Arya POV.

We were pushing through the walls. I was tried and sweaty, but I had to keep it up. These men looked up to me for guidance. And there was Daenerys. Amazing, beautiful and strong Daenerys. I was completely head over heels for her and I knew I had to do this for her. So with my mind filled with images of how happy Dany would be, if I gave her this I lifted Needle once again and pushed it through a soldiers gut. 'The pointy end first' as I had once, oh so long ago told my late water dancing master Syrio Forell.

"Regroup!" I ordered and quickly the army- my army, started to gather behind me. We were now in front of the castle, right where my lord father has been beheaded. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes with the memory. No! I am a captain al the fearless, brave men look up to. 'I DO NOT CRY' I told my self. Starks do not cry.

Then I though about all the Lannisters in there, totally defenseless. At that my lips curled up.

"Come on Arya. It's time!" I heard, and realized Daenerys had landed right behind me, sitting on top of Viserion.

Daenerys POV.

As soon as the battle started, I mounted Viserion. I wasn't going to just fly around and burn everything on sight, but I was looking out for my soldiers, who might have gotten in over their heads. Up on Viserion, I felt like a part of the battle, but I wasn't in direct line of fire. Arya would never have forgiven me, if I got hurt. And if I died, then this would have been all for nothing, even I understood that so I agreed to stay in the back lines. We were moving toward the city rather fast. I had expected a much bigger fight, but I suppose they had fend seen me as a threat and had troops deployed elsewhere fighting other wars. According to rumors, Stanis Baratheon had also recently attacked the crown.

I was distracted by my thoughts, but was quickly brought back to the moment by the shouts to regroup. I knew it had been Arya, so I flew to her.

"They have retreated to the keep and we are not able to break in tonight. I think it would be wiser to rest trough the night. It's not like they're going anywhere. We'll have archers at the watch to shoot down any ravens they might send", was her suggestion. I agreed it would be the wise thing to do. We were all tired and needed some rest. Continuing now would just get more of us killed.

"Ok that's what we shall do"

We appointed guards and patrols to make sure we'd know their every move. I was a little skeptical of the necessity of constant patrols, since we would be able to spot an attack from the camp and if they were to attack, the patrol would just be slaughtered. I trusted Arya though and she insisted on it. We went to sleep. Restless but ultimately happy of what we had achieved today.

"Thank you Arya"


End file.
